Love Alone
by All-music-is-beautiful
Summary: "I can't stay here wondering if you want me. If you don't take me, you should leave." Camille's tired of not knowing exactly what she is to Logan. She knows he loves her, but he's always so cryptic and indecisive about everything that she begins to doubt whether or not she's willing to be anything but friends. "A girl can wait, but she can't wait forever." Song fic xx


**AN: This is just a little song fic to Katelyn Tarver's 'Love Alone'. And I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I think you and I both know that I own absolutely nothing…**

**And those of you following 'Big Time Competition' I'll be posting chapter six very soon! xx**

_I told you my heart's leaning towards you, _

_A little more than I knew, _

_Something was scaring you._

_Is it too much or too fast or too forward?_

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?_

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

Camille and Logan's relationship was… hard to explain… Nobody at the Palm Woods quite knew whether they were dating or not. Most people put this down to Camille's crazy antics, but few realised that actually it was Logan's tendency to be indecisive that stopped them from being official. In fact, Camille had even started to calm down her crazy.

The truth was, since Jo had left the Palm Woods, Camille was lonely… She no longer had anyone to really confide in. Sure, she could go to the Big Time Rush guys with almost anything, but it wasn't quite the same. Plus, the things she and Jo used to talk about weren't really suitable for a certain science-loving BTR member to hear…

Camille had long ago accepted that she was most likely in love with Logan Mitchell. So much so that once, when they were both pretty sure they were on rather than off, she'd almost told him the truth; that she'd really like to be on all of the time…

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone, I can't love alone._

Being an actress, Camille had grown up expressing her emotions all the time. And being impatient, she'd also grown up finding it hard to wait for anything… Camille was still waiting for Logan to make the first move… Waiting for him to ask her out… But some days it felt like she'd be waiting forever.

Out of all the people she could have fallen for, it had to be him. The perfectionist… who waited… and waited… and waited until he was exactly sure his actions were right… They were polar opposites… He could watch a plant grow and record every, tiny detail… and she'd let anticipation get the better of her and open half her presents before Christmas had even come.

_I tried not to fall so far for you, now I can't get away from anything you say._

_You make me feel nervous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games._

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

After thinking all this through, Camille decided it was time to act; she marched out of her apartment and down to the poolside. He was sitting on alone on a deck chair when she approached him. "Logan… we need to talk…" She glanced up to meet his curious gaze, "I… I think we… uh… No… um… you should…erm… stop…you should stop… doing… uh, never mind…"

She felt stupid… she wanted to tell him to man up and that, if he didn't, they couldn't carry on with all this unofficial shit… but once she'd meet his anxious brown eyes all thoughts had left her head. It had taken all herself control not to pull a 'Bleep blap bloop' on him for god sake! "Bye Logan," She tried to chirp cheerfully before fleeing the pool area, the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone._

"It sounds like he's being a jerk," Jo commented through the phone. Camille sighed, "I guess he is… But maybe it's me… maybe I'm seeing something that isn't even there at all! Maybe he _doesn't_ like me…" She collapsed onto the bed. Camille could practically feel Jo rolling her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen Camille… _Everyone_ knows he's into you."

"The why'd he dump me?" Camille knew the answer before she'd asked it… Because according to Logan, 80% of relationships end in break ups anyway or something ridiculous like that… And… she'd kinda kissed his best friend… But Logan had forgiven her for that… Or at least she thought he had… "Maybe he's still not over the whole me and James thing," Camille supplied, helpfully. Jo hesitated before replying, "Maybe…"

"I'm not sure I can carry on with this on and off again thing much longer. It's getting ridiculous! Did Kendall tell you about the reality show?" Camille asked, exasperated. Jo chuckled, "Yeah… Hey Camille, have you tried just… getting over him?" Jo's tone was hesitant and cautious, as though she was creeping around a bomb. "I dunno," Camille replied eventually, "I try…"

_Oh, I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me._

_If you don't take me, you should leave._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone._

Camille's phone started to vibrate in her hand, waking her from her slumber. The screen read '1 message from Logan Mitchell'. She opened the message and begun to read it. 'Hi Camille… you were acting a little strange down at the pool earlier today and you missed our water fight! I was wondering if you wanted to play twister with us, promise it won't end like last time. Carlos managed to get the Jennifers to come so they'll be there too. Hope you can make it, Logan' Camille smiled at the fact that Logan thought she even needed any persuading. She quickly replied to the message. Sure, she was trying to get over him… but that didn't make him any less darn cute!

**Not my best work and the ending is a little rushed but none the less I hope you enjoyed it! Xx**


End file.
